Evas in Love
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: Yet another crossover between Gundam Wing and Evangelion, as a pair of new recruits decides to smack some sense into Shinji-literally.  And the title?  Doesn't necessarily refer to the pilots...
1. Default Chapter

            Evangelion and Gundam Wing are the property of their respective creators, all rights reserved.  If I did I'd be significantly weirder than I already am.  This is not for profit, merely for practice.

            I had this idea for a crossover a while back, and honestly, I got the idea from the first battle sequence in this.  S'enjoy.  And the title doesn't necessarily refer to just the pilots…

**Evas**** in Love**

            Lights fade in, prismed through the faint yellow and red of the Link Connection Liquid to show the interior of the Entry Plug.  In particular, framed by walls displaying the environment around the chair and armrest controls, the 15 year old black haired boy sitting in the control seat, receptors on his head connecting his mind with the bio-organic beast he pilots.

            Shinji Ikari opens his eyes, taking another deep breath of the foul tasting fluid as he looks around through the eyes of Evangelion unit 01, blinking at the overhead sun and examining the grassy field he is standing in.

            In the corner of his eye, a viewscreen opens, revealing his guardian and immediate superior, Misato Katsuragi.

            "_Shinji, can you hear me?_"

            "I do, Misato," he quickly responds, "01 seems to be fully functional.  Where's the other Eva's?"

            "_We wanted to hook you up first to see how the simulation would work.  We're hooking up 00 and 02 now.  How does it feel?_"

            "It…feels real, I guess."

            Sending the command through his arm into the hand controls, he watches as the purple-armored hand raises to his eyes, clenching into a fist.

            "Looks real, to.  And our opponents?"

            "_Hooking themselves in.  Standby…_"

            The gargantuan form of Evangelion 01 rises to its full height, purple and black armor marked with green highlights, the more metallic parts glistening in the sun.  To its right, a form equal in height shimmers into existence and reveals the blue and white cycloptean form of the prototype Evangelion, 00.  The new monster stands warily, silently, reflecting the stoic personality of its pilot.

            And to the left of 01 shimmers into existence and crimson armored, four eyes, always combat ready form of 02, Progressive Knife already drawn and hunched over like a tiger seeking antelope.

            And across the field appear five forms, each a third shorter than the Eva's.  Each of them sporting the same expressionless face, with two green eyes and a grilled face that denotes the appearance of a demonic mask.  Beyond that, beyond their imposing height and soldier-like stances and builds, they each sport unique distinctions.

            One is cloaked in black, large black wings folded around it like a cloak, with a long rod held in one hand and a blade upon the wrist of another.

            Another is the shade of the desert sands, white shifting with yellow and tan, carrying two massive curved blades.

            Another is bright red and black, each hand carrying aloft a massive twin chaingun, armor segments concealing even more formidable armament.

            Another holds aloft a rod with a trident of green energy on each end, the ends of its arms framed with the head of a mechanical dragon, and a scorpion tail rising from its back.  Clad in jade and white like a dragon of mythos, of them all it seems most eager for combat.

            And finally, there is their leader.  Simple blue and white, blue at the torso, white at the limbs, the antennae array and decorative armor on its brow coming to a distinct V.  Each hand carries a rifle that from appearance alone would not denote its horrific power.

            And from each shoulder there comes a wing.  Large, large enough to hide the mechanical warrior like a cloak, covered in metal feathers, they look like they were taken from an angel.

            And anyone who recognized the Gundam Wing Zero knew it was nothing less than the Devil.

            "_Alright, the Gundams are being directed from secondary command by Commander Noin and Captain Milliardo Peacecraft,_" Misato says on the view screen in Shinji's right eye, "_Standard NERV compliment will be directing you from Central Dogma.  This is a Team Combat exercise.  When your EVA sustains mortal damage or your power runs out should your cord be severed, your simulation will end and you will go black until we deactivate the sim.  Understood?_"

            Confirmations come from the two other pilots, as Shinji stares out across the distance between himself and the mechanical warriors.

            "Misato, why do we have to fight them?"

            In his left eye, a new view screen opens to the face of an irritated Asuka Langely.

            "_Because the pony-tailed priest said I had a flat chest._"

            "_Asuka__, calm down,_" Misato snaps, "_Weapon caches are in the area.  Rei, provide cover fire!  Asuka, you're frontal!  Shinji, give her support!_"

            The chainguns come to life as Gundam Heavyarms releases wave after wave of plasma bullets.  Scattering, the Evas dive for cover, moving with grace and fluidity unmatched by the machines, 00 flipping out of its dive and grabbing a sniper rifle from a weapons storage bunker and setting it up behind it.

            Tossing a weapons bunker up into the bullet rain as a shield, 02 reaches in and pulls out two rocket launchers, each the size of a truck, and holds each in one hand.

            "_Catch!_"

            Flame spurting out the back of the guns, two missiles launch and detonate in front of the weapons-laden Gundam, blinding its sensors and causing it to stumble back…

            And through the smoke, the Gundams Altron, Sandrock, and Deathscythe dash through, towards their foes.

            "Everyone pick a target," Duo Maxwell yells, "Trowa, give us cover fire.  Heero you…well, you're gonna do whatever the Hell you want, anyway.  I'll take the purple one.  Let's kick some ass!"

            The ponytailed priest yells out like only a well-adjusted, hyperactive 15 year old can, whipping about the controls.

            In response, the black form of Deathscythe Hell flies into the air, the rod glowing as one end ignites into twin Beam-scythe blades.  Blazing across the ground, it covers the distance between itself and 01, dodging with the grace of a fighter jet the slugs from 01's pistol.

            Diving towards the purple giant, Deathscythe swings the scythe towards its head…and the energy blade deflects off of an octahedron of orange energy.

            "Damn it," Duo growls, "Plan B!  Quatre!"

            "_Got it._"

            Bullets from Heavyarms riddle the countryside, missiles providing cover fire as Gundam Sandrock charges at Unit 00, dodging sniper shots with skill that denotes knowledge of where the pilot would fire…

            And from the gold glow surrounding Quatre Rebina Winner inside his cockpit, that would seem to be exactly the case.

            Bathed in the light of the ZERO system, possibilities play before his eyes, a trained mind choosing between them as he dodges shots, back jets igniting as he flies into the air, firing off shots from the shoulder-mounted vulcans as Rei instinctively brings up an AT field above her…

            And not behind her, as Sandrock comes down blade first onto the ground, severing the power cable in two.

            Turning, he hurls one of his swords, neatly severing 02's cable as well, before turning to the charging 00 and locking his sword with her knife.

            "_That Arseloch severed my power cable!_" Asuka screams, not in surprise…but in pure rage, enough to make Shinji wince, "_Third Child!  Give me cover fire!_"

            "Asuka, you only have five minutes of power left!"

            "_I only need three!_"

            Releasing the AT field, 01 grabs the smaller Deathscythe, drop kicking the Gundam into the air…where it disappears from sensors.

            "_Shinji,_" Misato says, "_Maxwell's Gundam has stealth capabilities.  Watch out for it.  Give Asuka cover fire, she's going after Altron first!_"

            "O…okay."

            Dashing to a weapons locker, Shinji grabs a palette rifle, opening fire on Altron to grab the pilot Wufei Chang's attention, as the Gundam pilot rails against the stupidity of his foes.  Shinji winces, knowing how easily they could have defeated the current strategy and how easily they were fooled by their opponents into laying bare their vulnerability.

            And snapping out of his thoughts, he looks across the field, to where the silently standing Wing Zero was…

            And sees it's gone.

            "Where's Wing Zero?"

            "_Shinji!__  ABOVE YOU!"_

            He looks up, aiming up…

            Just in time for Wing Zero to descend, beam sabre drawn…

            And lop 01's left arm clean off.  The pilot screams as the pain shoots up his own arm from the neural connection, as Wing Zero silently walks over and severs the power cable, before taking off once more into the air.

            "SHINJI!"

            "01 has Three minutes, fifteen seconds power remaining," Hyuga Makato announces, "02 has three minutes, twenty three seconds.  Unit 1 is not responding.  The Gundams so far report no casualties."

            Misato grimaces, looking up to the high point of the command bridge, to steal a glance at the stoic Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki.  Out of the two, only the older Sub Commander has any actual discernable expression.

            One of apprehension.

            _Good.  Hope he has a reason for it._

            "Alright," Misato says, turning back to the battle, "Asuka, Altron's strong in melee combat.  Don't let it get those dragon fangs on you.  Rei, Sandrock only has its sword and its shield now.  I want you to…"

            With one mighty blow, Gundam Altron slams head first into the ground, bouncing once, twice…

            And into the arms of 02 as it outruns its flailing forced flight, grabbing it by the head and lifting it off the ground.

            "_This is injustice!  I cannot be defeated by a cocky youth like you!_"

            "_Yeah, sure.__  I have 18,000 tons of armor, a progressive knife, two rocket launchers, and an AT field.  And you think YOU can stop me?!_"

            Slamming Altron into the ground, she pounds on its face with her right hand…only to find it soon severed when a beam of green shoots past her from Altron's tail.

            "_Hah!  You seem to have no lack of overconfidence,_" Chang says, Altron rising and gripping its trident…and he winces as he sees 02 rise up across the field from it, grabbing a rifle by the barrel from a nearby weapons cache.

            "_ICH_ _WILL__ DIESEN KLEINEN SCHEISSKOPF TOTEN!!!_"

            The NERV bridge crew winces.

            On the secondary bridge, Lucrezia Noin winces.

            "Ouch," she says, "Be glad that wasn't real, or else we would've had to pull Wufei out with a straw."

            Sandrock ducks under a progressive knife slash, shoulder vulcans firing and bouncing off the armor as the Eva continues its advance…

            And falling out of the sky, Deathscythe buries its scythe into the giant's back, the blades coming out the front.

            "_Power core is taken care of,_" Duo announces, "_Quatre__, get out of-_"

            And in the last second, 00 lunges forward, grabbing Sandrock, even as the scythe plows through the midsection of the Eva…

            And it begins to glow.

            "_Shit!_" Duo screams, "_Quatre__!_"

            And flying away, Deathscythe brings its wings down as a shield, as 00 explodes…

            And the lifeless form of Sandrock is tossed onto the grass, much of the front scored off.

            "_Damn it,_" Duo mutters, turning to see 02 rushing at them, "_Crap!  She's taken out Wufei!  AND WHERE THE HELL IS HEERO?!"_

            "_Right here._"

            A massive blast of yellow and white crackling energy slams into 02, flattening it against the ground, shattering its AT field and scoring armor.  The pilot screams, the Gundams looking up…and seeing Wing Zero hovering over the battlefield like an Angel of Death.

            Another blast vaporizes 02, as Wing Zero lowers itself to the ground.

            "_Mission__ complete._"

            "02 and 00 have been destroyed," Maya Ibuki announces, rubbing the bridge of her nose as Misato and Dr. Akagi watch in defeat, "01's power stores have run out.  All Evas have been disabled or destroyed."

            "Well, I think that's that," Ritsuko says, folding her arms, "Deactiva-"

            "Surge in 01's synchrographs!" Makato announces.

            "What?!" Misato demands.

            "Sync at 90…98…110…130…150!  Power surge!"

            In Unit 01's cockpit, Shinji sits hunched over, splayed hands covering his face except for one wide open, bloodshot eye.  Whimpering, he rocks back and forth, his mind trying to process the pain in his arm, the darkness around him, and the events he just witnessed.

            "Asuka," he whispers, "Ayanami…"

            The red-shadowed cockpit is silent in reply to his cries.  The only sounds around him are the heavy footsteps of the enemies in the simulated worlds.

            _I failed them…I failed them…mustn't run away…mustn't run away…_

            And the cockpit lights glow blue.

            And the eyes of 01 glow.

            "The Eva is _REACTIVATING!_" Maya screams.

            Standing, with the sound of rending metal the jaw of the Eva opens.

            "The Eva has gone completely out of control," Maya yells, "It's not accepting the order to end the simulation!"

            "Oh, shit," Misato whispers, "It's…"

            "Beserker," Akagi finishes.

            Throwing back its head, 01 roars, a roar not of rage, or anger, but of an unchained beast.  Leveling its glowing gaze upon the Gundams, newly fired bullets from Heavyarms deflect off of the AT field as the monster rumbles.

            On the highest part of the NERV bridge, Fuyutsuki leans over to Ikari with an expression bordering on worry.

            "She sounds pissed."

            "Hm…"

            Bending forward, the Eva launches into a run, grabbing the corpse of Sandrock and hurling it into Heavyarms' line of fire.  Bullets riddle the corpse before it explodes…

            And through the debris the Eva dives through, slamming it into the ground…and roaring, it begins tearing into it like an animal.  As the savaged Heavyarms explodes around it, the Eva rises, turning as Maxwell screams, Deathscythe lunging towards it, Wind Zero blasting into the sky.

            And the Eva's arm becomes a blur, a chunk of rock hurled at escape velocity slamming into the Gundam's chest and ripping out the back.

            "_Son of a bi-_"

            Duo's last words are cut off as the power core goes critical, and the Gundam disappears in a burst of light and flame.

            Leaving only Wing Zero, holding the double buster cannon in its right hand as it lowers itself to the ground.  Silently, the cannon drops, and the god-like angel of destruction draws its second sabre.

            "_Omae__ no kurosu,_" the pilot speaks.

            The Gundam launches into the air, diving down into an arc, wielding the twin blades.  And launching from the ground, 01 meets it midway, smashing into it with fists before ripping off the arms…

            And beating it to destruction with them.  Wing Zero explodes before it even hits the ground.  01 lands into a crouch, sniffing the air, smelling the remains of its comrades…

            And giving out a long, mournful cry, before deactivating, and slumping to the ground.

            And inside the actual Eva cage, 01's eyes dim before the back of its neck opens, and the cylindrical Entry Plug is released once more into the real world.

            "01 has shut down," Makato announces, "Pilot life signs stabilizing.  Simulation has ended."

            Rubbing their noses in perfect sync, Misato and Ritsuko let go a relieved breath.

            "Good," Misato says, "Retrieve the pilot.  Have the Eva pilots and the Gundam pilots escorted to the debriefing room.  Get them comfy.  I need to chew some people out."

            "No."

            The bridge crew reacts to the single word from Gendo Ikari like it was God on Mount Sinai.  In retrospect, they would come to believe that was why he had the bridge designed in such a way.

            "The Third Child will be escorted to my office.  I will debrief him personally," he continues, "Major, you will conduct the rest of the debriefing yourself."

            Misato gives off a quick salute, shuddering internally.

            _He's debriefing Shinji personally?  This doesn't sound good…_

            But without a word, she walks out.

            "Damn it," Noin growls, "We didn't plan for a Beserker mode."

            "It's like ZERO system with an even worse aggression problem," Milliardo says, slumping down into a chair, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Epyon came from that thing.  Whoever designed that seemed to have forgotten their medication that day…"

            In the cages across the distance from the secondary bridge, the cockpits of the five Gundams open, and the pilots climb out, chattering with each other.

            "Get them to debriefing," Noin says, "I have to think about this."

            Milliardo nods, standing up, and walks out of the bridge…


	2. Debriefing

**Debriefing**

____________

            Ryouji Kaji has realized his fantasy of himself, Misato, and a slow moving elevator currently has no chance in Hell from coming true.  In fact, any aspect of it coming true, right now, would probably qualify in his mind _as_ Hell.

            Because Misato is right now looking for someone's ass to kick.  And if he steps out of line, that lucky volunteer is going to be _him._

            "…like amateurs!  They've been doing this for almost a year, working together for almost a year at least, and they let themselves get killed by a strategy anyone who even looked at the blueprints for half a minute would have thought up!"

            Leaning against the elevator wall, Kaji nods like he knows he should, careful not to nod too shallow (then it would be fake, and she'd kick his ass) or too deeply (then he'd be overdoing it, and she'd kick his ass).

            "What do you think?" she asks, whirling about to face him.

            Even the elevator music stops.  Voices in his head directing a reasonable response tell him to climb up the elevator wall, find the catch, and run like Hell.

            "I think I need to take you out for a cup of coffee," he says, "You sound like you're their mother."

            _WHAM._

            The wall next to his head is glowing red, and dented inwards from the impact of her fist.

            "Go ahead," she growls, "Try me."

            As always, the office is dimly lit save for the light reflecting off of the Tree of Life's replica spanned across the floor.  The chair, though, is surprisingly comfortable.

            Most likely it is a tactic, Shinji realizes.  The guests get the comfortable chair, and his father takes the uncomfortable one.  The guest has his or her guard down, while he is focused because he doesn't have the distraction of a cushioned seat or armrests, and therefore he is in control.

            The tactic seems to be working now.  The fact that the dried LCL on his plug suit is causing him to stick to the chair isn't helping, either, as he stares across the desk towards his father, who has assumed his standard position.  Elbows on the table, fingers tented in front of his face to hide any expression or weakness.

            "Shinji," he says.

            "Um…yes, Father?"

            "You managed to destroy three Gundams in the simulation," he says, "Explain how."

            "Um…well…I blacked out," he says, "When I woke up, the battle was over.  I was…told…that unit 1 went berserk."

            "That is true," Gendo says, "That is, however, unacceptable.  We can not have you using the Eva if you have minimal combat training.  Therefore…"

            Shinji tries to mask the dry swallow.  Tries to mask the justifiable fear that he's being let go, sent back to his aunt and uncle.  That he's been seen as unacceptable, as a failure.  That his father is going to throw him away once again.

            "You will be given direct training by one of the Gundam pilots who will be staying with NERV," Gendo continues, noticing Shinji visibly relaxing and smiling behind his tented hands, "Duo Maxwell will be your instructor.  Make sure to see him before you leave the facility today."

            Shinji blinks, wordless, his expression one of visible relief.

            "That is all," his father says, "You may go to the debriefing of the other pilots.  Dismissed."

            Shinji quickly nods, messily climbing out of the chair and quickly walking out.  The door to the side of the office opens, Fuyutsuki clearing his throat as he walks into the office and to the chair…and sighs, standing next to it.

            "Ikari," he says, "Is it me, or did you just pair your son up with the most extroverted of the pilots?  You do realize Maxwell won't rest until he actually gets Shinji to stop moping about on a regular basis."

            Ikari chuckles, faintly, relaxing his hands onto his desk.

            "It's come to my attention that unless I do something about his demeanor, Yui will kick my ass when we are reunited," he says, "At this point, even if I were to try to build a rapport with him, there is still too much distrust between us.  For now, to keep him on our side, I must act through a medium."

            "Clever.  Playing the doting father without having to interact."

            "Hardly the case.  Shinji is acting exactly as I did when I was his age.  The last thing NERV needs is two of me running around.  I don't have time to play the father.  Katsuragi is playing the role admirably for me."

            "And speaking of her, I believe she should be debriefing the pilots just about now…"

            Misato inwardly groans as she enters the theatre that functions as the debriefing room.  Outwardly, she swears.

            Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell are currently holding Wufei Chang back from throttling Asuka, while Rei is, with one hand, holding Asuka back from beating the living hell out of Chang.  Heero Yuy, the stoic pilot of Wing Zero, is standing leaning against the far wall, seemingly disinterested, while the blonde haired, blue eyes Quatre Rebina Winner is sitting with a worried expression on the front row, trying to reason with both potential combatants.

            "Children!" she shouts.

            The fighting stops.  Kaji takes a step back from beside her, trying to back out from the room before Misato's hand clamps around his collar.

            "Sit," she says, "Everyone.  Now."

            Maxwell and Barton cautiously release the typically pissed off Chinese pilot, who grumbles before taking a seat, the other two sitting around him to serve as a buffer zone between himself and the german red head.  Rei takes a seat next to Asuka, calmly folding her hands in her lap, as Asuka mumbles teutonic curses.

            "Alright," Misato says, wrapping her knuckles against her palm as she slowly, deliberately walks down the stairs to the front of the theatre to face her charges, "What…the Hell…happened out there?  We gave you two the blueprints for the Gundams, but you just…charged in there like amateurs!  Where was the strategy?  Where was the teamwork?  What the HELL happened?!"

            "We only had the blueprints," Asuka snaps back, "What were we supposed to do with them?!"

            Misato gestures towards the Gundam Pilots.

            "The AT field has shown to manifest in a single direction at a time," Trowa says, "Therefore we could work a strategy for a two pronged attack."

            "The Evangelions are significantly larger than the Gundams, but the Gundams are more specialized," Quatre continues, "Also, outside of acquired weapons, the Evas have no natural weaponry save for their backup pistols, progressive knifes, and superior strength."

            "And," Chang chimes in, "The most glaring weakness was the power cords.  Five minutes goes faster than you'd think in combat, doesn't it?"

            Asuka glowers at Wufei, clenching her hand into a fist.

            "They had access to the Eva's specs for the same amount of time you did," Misato says, "Boys, name the weaknesses your respective Gundams have."

            "Distance combat," Wufei says.

            "Close combat, durability," Trowa responds.

            "All around ability outside of melee," Quatre says.

            "Attack speed," Duo says.

            "Main gun has a charge for three shots," Heero says, moderate surprise registering on his comrades' faces as he finally speaks, "And unpredictability of the ZERO system."

            "The blueprints said every single thing they said there," Misato continues, "So tell me why you used absolutely _none_ of that until I pointed it out to you!  Better yet, don't bother.  This is the reason two of the pilots are transferring to NERV."

            Asuka's eyes bulge and she turns to the pilots…just in time to see Duo flash a smile and wave at her.

            "_Gott-fluch__ es,_" she growls.

            "Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell will be transferring, along with their Gundams, to NERV, effective immediately," Misato continues, "They are serving as combat training instructors for those of us who _don't_ know how to fight, and as safeguards if the Evas go berserk without any way of stopping them.  Are we clear?"

            Asuka grumbles and nods.  Rei nods, her face completely blank.

            "Dismissed."

            Walking through the opening elevator doors, Shinji finishes buttoning up his white school uniform shirt as he hurries down the hallway towards the debriefing room…

            Just in time to barely avoid being clobbered by the opening doors, as a ranting Asuka marches out.  Swearing loudly in German, so caught up in her rage that she doesn't see Shinji, she stalks past him.  Rei walks at a brisk pace behind her, only nodding in acknowledgement to him as she passes.

            Cautiously, the young Ikari walks into the debriefing theatre…and nearly jumps as Duo clears his throat, standing beside the doorway.

            "Anyone ever mention to Langely that she's a class-A bitch," Maxwell asks.

            "Ah…um…no one walking."

            "Thought so.  You managed to take out me, Trowa, and Heero.  Easy."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  It happens," Duo says, gesturing to Heero, still standing in his previous position against the wall, "We're about to go meet up with Zechs and Noin for their debriefing, the other guys have gone on ahead.  Since you missed it, Heero and I are moving in."

            "Into…Misato's-"

            "Nah, I mean we're signing on with NERV," Duo says with a grin, patting Shinji on the shoulder, "Meaning next time, you might not be so lucky and Heero's gun might not be empty."

            "I had one shot left."

            Duo turns from Shinji to Heero, idly clenching his right hand in and out of a fist by his head, clenching his eyes shut as he tries to form the proper words.

            He fails.

            "Wha-what the HELL did you just say?"

            "Wing Zero still had one shot left," Heero responds, "The double buster cannon carries three shots at full charge.  I used two on 02.  I still had one left."

            "And why didn't you _use it?!_"

            "I didn't feel the need to."

            "Heero, Unit 1 took out my Gundam with _A ROCK._  What exactly possessed you to engage it hand to hand?!"

            "Instincts."

            Duo slams his palm to his forehead, sighing loudly.

            "Whatever," he sighs, "Look, go ahead to the debriefing, alright?  I need to talk with Shin.  'Right?"

            Heero silently nods, walking out of the side exit to the theatre and to the walkways his fellow pilots took.  And sighing heavily, Duo turns back to Shinji, patting him on the shoulder.

            "Heero's always like that," he says, "If he didn't have a girlfriend, I'd set him up with that Ayanami girl and watch the sheer disinterest collapse the universe into a black hole of apathy."

            The braided boy scratches his head, seeing the solemn, worried look on the other teenager's face.

            "You need to smile more," he says, "Right, your father said I'm going to be giving you combat training?"

            "Yes," Shinji meekly replies.

            "Right.  Then we'll start tonight.  Meet me outside that apartment complex you live in at…ah…eight o'clock tonight."

            "But…I have homework."

            "Then get it done in a hurry," Duo laughs, and strolls out, whistling.

            "And?"

            Duo nearly screams as Heero emerges from the shadows around the walkway's entrance.

            "Damn it, will you STOP doing that?!" Duo demands, "And, what?!"

            "Ikari."

            "Yeah, yeah.  I'm convinced," Duo sighs, walking along the walkway, Heero following him, "Guy mopes around like…well, like he shouldn't."

            "And, what will you do?"

            "I'll train him in combat, sure.  But the guy needs a friend.  I'm taking that job, to.  He needs a friend, an attitude adjustment, just like the former sociopath right behind me did.  How exactly did you find a way to change and stop trying to end your life?"

            "Easy.  I decided to focus on making you go insane."

            "Funny, Heero.  Very funny…"


	3. Plan A

**Plan A**

__________________

            "What can I say?" Duo asks, cradling his head in his hands as he leans back against the leather, cushioned chair, "It's a hard case.  Getting Shinji to even smile, much less become normal and social's gonna take a lot of work.

            "The thing is, he's not a bad kid.  He's not a pervert, he's not prone to violence, and he's not mean.  He's genuinely kind to everyone he meets when he first meets them, and always…well, he's a good kid.  Classic introvert/extrovert psychology at work, where he's a just all bottled up in real life, and then when he's in the Eva, BAM, he's steel.  But that's not a bad thing.  Makes him the best pilot, really.

            "The problem is he needs someone to get him to open up.  He doesn't have anyone to do that, though.  Misato cares for him like a mother, but she doesn't know how to help him.  Bless her, she tries, though.  Ayanami's not an introvert, but she doesn't even realize what her emotions mean.  You, while I'm sure this idea is all coming from some need for closure and repentance, are with all due respects _as_ introverted as him.  And Asuka…well, I know one other woman like her, and that lady goes in the dictionary as the picture definition of Bitch.

            "The entire situation started at eight o'clock that night, when I had gone over to the Katsuragi apartment to meet with the kid…"

            Whistling a tune to himself, Duo steps off of the elevator to the floor containing the Major's apartment, watching as the skyline of Tokyo-3 rights itself, the buildings rising from the bowels of the Geofront.

            It has been a year since the Merge.  Two timelines merged together by an unknown event.  Exactly what, they have not yet determined, but the ever-suspicious American has placed money that it has something to do with whatever secrets NERV is carrying.

            Still, there is peace, at least where he comes from.  Despite the sudden shock of space colonies appearing in orbit, despite the incredible levels of technology suddenly appearing, despite entire nations appearing out of the depths of the sea where, according to history, Second Impact had wiped them clean, there has been peace.

            Except, of course, for the whole Angel situation.  Matariel was destroyed six months ago.  When Duo off-handedly mentioned the Angels when meeting with the Sub Commander, there was a bit of frustration on the old man's face.

            Something isn't going right.  Either the angels showed up faster…or the fact that the Angels aren't showing up at all at this point had their panties in the bundle.

            Walking to the door to the apartment residence, he adjusts the white collar of his normal outfit, and knocks on the door.

            No one answer.

            He knocks again.  No one answers.  He waits a minute, taking out the specialty cell phone/PDA/personal television Quatre bought for him, flipping through news channels in his boredom, then through entertainment channels.

            Still, no answer.

            And spinning forward, he slams his heel against the door, hearing a loud yelp from inside and the sound of something falling to the floor…and then squawking.

            The door opens, and a haggard Shinji looks out, and looks up at the taller boy.

            "Took you long enough," Duo says, "Where the Hell were you?"

            "Just…just in my room.  Sorry."

            "Don't be.  Did something squawk?"

            "That was Pen Pen.  Misato's room mate."

            "…right.  Alright, let's get going.  Finish your homework?"

            "Yes," Shinji meekly responds, exiting the apartment, a jacket in his hand, "Where are we going?"

            "Coffee house a few blocks away," Duo says, walking to the stairwell, Shinji walking behind him, "Drinks are on me.  We're getting the introductions out of the way, and then we're going to decide just how I'm mentoring you."

            "I thought you were going to combat train me."

            "I will, I will.  But at this point kid, you need a heck of a lot more than that."

            "What do you mean?"

            Duo skips back, clamping an arm around Shinji's shoulder and gesturing out to the stars.

            "Life itself," he grandly exclaims, "There's a big world out there, kid.  And someone has to show you how to live in it.  So Mister Ikari, sir, let me assure you;  You ain't _never_ had a friend like me!"

            "Okay, so I laid it on a bit thick.  But I was being genuine.  I wanted to warm up to him, get him smiling.  I wasn't trying to hit on him or anything.  I mean, God knows I'm _not_ like Trowa."

            They've been walking for ten minutes, and not once during it has Duo been silent.  Shinji considers this, eyes on the sidewalk, as more 'advice on living' comes out from the braided pilot.

            "I used to be like you.  Hell, I know people who _still are_," Duo says, "Being solemn and depressed isn't a way to live life.  Take it from me; life is worth living when you smile every now and then."

            "Okay…"

            "You can't just let your past control you," Duo continues, "I live day to day.  The only things from my past that I let influence me are the good things.  My friends, for instance.  I don't dwell on when we fought.  I dwell on when we laughed, when I cooked a dinner for them and we ended up having to fumigate the hangar, or when we saved the damn world from the Libra.  The good things, the real things that actually make me smile.  So, what've you got?"

            Shinji raises his head.

            "Um…what?"

            "Happy memories.  Stuff that makes you smile.  Non depressing stuff."

            The younger boy stammers as he follows Duo across the street and to the corner coffee house, trying to form words and failing.

            "Wait on it," Duo says, "We'll get the drinks and then we'll continue."

            The door squeaks as it opens, the Gundam pilot and the Eva pilot walking into the nearly empty café.  Aside from the usual workers, only a small handful of people sit.

            And one of them is looking at the pair.  Or more particularly, at Duo.

            "Maxwell?"

            The earth moves.  A pig in northern Dakota flies.  Duo Maxwell shuts up.

            Only the latter impossible event happens, as he meets the eyes of a very familiar person.  A girl his age, maybe a little older, with honey colored hair falling past her shoulders and down her back…and with a genuinely warm smile on her face.

            She walks to them, the long shirt shifting as she does, laughing slightly, warmly, as she stops in front of him.

            "Hi, Relena," Duo says, "Fancy meeting you here."

            "If I knew the sort of trouble Relena was going to get us into, I would have shot her on sight and burned the body.  Relena Peacecraft is one of my best friends, to.  She's smart, pretty, caring, and…well, I'd say her major flaw is her being in love with Heero."

            Duo slumps back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the armrests.

            "Heero reciprocating Relena's love is about as likely as Rei announcing she's the Pumpkin Queen," he continues, "The whole job would have been so much easier if Relena didn't have the hots for him.  I could have set up her and Shinji, for one.  Just put them together, say, 'Guy who really needs love, meet girl with unlimited affection,' leave them there, and wait for the wedding invitations.  But nooooooo, she has to have the hots for the guy with the emotional range of a _rock._

            "I don't know about you, but I don't think the guy who's first words to her were 'I'm going to kill you' is all that emotionally available.  He _has_ tried to kill her.  I'm expecting him to pop out of a birthday cake for her in some John Woo ballet of violence and death at some point.  Sure, he doesn't do it anymore, but when they first ran into each other, it involved him holding a _gun to her head._  Does she get off on it?  I don't know!  I honestly don't!

            "But I had to try.  I mean, if I could, well…but, me trying to set up Shinji and the Princess didn't exactly pan out…"

            "I'm here on a bit of business," Relena says, hands folded demurely in front of her, "The United Nations wants to be certain that NERV isn't going over their heads, and I'm here to make sure of it.  I heard that you and the other pilots were here earlier."

            "Yeah.  Simulation fight.  I've been hired to stay on with them, to help teach them combat training and the like."

            "Oh?  So you've met the pilots of the Evangelions?  I imagine it must be rough for them…"

            It is almost as if a light bulb has clicked on over Maxwell's head, as he takes the nervous Shinji and hauls him forward to stand in front his friend.

            "And here's one of them," Duo says, "Shinji Ikari, meet Relena Peacecraft Darlian.  Relena, meet Shinji Ikari, Eva pilot.  I'll get us some drinks, so you two sit down and get chatting."

            He quickly walks away from the pair, towards the counter, with an unmistakable grin on his face.

            "Hello," Relena says, extending her hand towards Shinji, "I've been anxious to meet you and your comrades."

            "It's…it's a pleasure," Shinji stammers, finding himself staring into Relena's warm, green eyes.

            The boy swallows down his dry throat, looking to Duo…and finding him ignoring them at the counter.  Meaning he's alone, in charge…and he has to decide what to do from here.

            "Wo…would you like to sit down?" he asks, gesturing to the pair of plush chairs she was sitting at.

            Relena nods, smiling warmly…which is when he realizes he hasn't ended the handshake just yet, quickly taking the hand away as they sit down.

            "So, you pilot an Evangelion?"

            "Yeah," Shinji responds, "I pilot 01."

            "Ah…so, you're Commander Ikari's son?  Part of my job tomorrow will involve me discussing these matters with him," Relena says, "Can you tell me anything about him?"

            "I…I'm sorry, I can't."

            "Because it's classified?"

            "Because I don't know anything about him.  We're not…close."

            "I knew it, I _knew_ I shouldn't have tried that," Duo growls, hands half-clenched like talons in front of him, "That just set it up for the next day, when that whole thing blew up at Central Dogma!  He just _had_ to spill his guts about everything to Relena."

            "The entire situation expected, Maxwell.  We believe we handled it appropriately.  Please continue."

            "Right…right, yeah," Duo says, slumping back into the chair, "I got them the drinks, and I left them alone to chat, and…well, I think the kid was enjoying himself.  He met a girl his own age who wasn't…well, screwed up.  At least, not too much, not as much as the Lord Queen of Hell or Ayanami.  So I let the two chat, and peaked in every now and then to see that the kid was smiling when he was talking with her, and I had to take a call outside…"

            "Duo, speaking," Duo says, bringing up the cell phone to his ear.

            "_Duo,_" the typically emotionless male voice says.

            "Heya, Heero.  What's up?"

            "_I can see that Relena is in Tokyo-3._"

            Duo seizes up, looking around, making sure the all-too-expected sight of Heero with a sniper rifle isn't present.

            "Yep," he cautiously says, "You know…how?"

            "_Satellite.__  NERV has begun plans to modify Wing Zero.  They plan to rebuild it as a new Unit._"

            "An Eva?" Duo whispers.

            "_Correct.  I have been chosen as the Fifth Child.  They must be planning something with the Fourth Child.  He hasn't been named officially by NERV, yet, but I've hacked into the Marduk database and found his file.  He's one of Ikari's classmates.  We will have to keep him under surveillance._"

            "Awfully good idea to be telling me this over a cell phone, Heero."

            "_I'm bouncing the signal off of a jammer in Dr, J's old lab.  They won't trace.  We will have to keep an eye of Touji Suzahara._"

            "Who-wha-eh?  Who?"

            "_…the Fourth Child._"

            "Right.  How?"

            "_The obvious way.__  We're going to school._"

            A few minutes later, after hasty goodnights, and Relena telling Shinji she hopes to see him at her inspection of NERV tomorrow, and maybe afterwards, the two youths walk towards the apartment complex.

            "What do ya think?"

            Shinji perks his head up at Duo's question, his expression and demeanor significantly brighter than before.

            "I just wish I was around more people like that," Shinji says with a sigh, "She's nice.  She's really…nice."

            "Yeah, I know.  One of my best friends.  And I think she liked you."

            Duo grins, patting Shinji on the back as they reach the stairwell.

            "You get some sleep," Duo says, "Think happy thoughts.  And most of all, change the damn music.  Try some Ray Charles or Billy Joel.  Howard keeps telling me everyone listens to crap, so he got me hooked to oldies rock."

            Shinji nods, a faint smile on his face.

            "Seeya tomorrow, kid," Duo says, patting him on the arm, "I told you.  You ain't never had a friend like me.  And I'm going to make sure I'm not the last."

            "Hai.  Good night, Mr. Maxwell."

            "Sensei."

            "Huh?"

            "I'm your new teacher on living.  So I'm Sensei, you're my Shinji-san.  Sound good?"

            Shinji nods, now faintly chuckling.

            "Good night, Sensei," Shinji says with a bow.

            "You learn fast, Grasshoper.  Good night."

            Duo returns the bow, chuckling to himself as he walks from the building, laughing the entire way home…

            "It was a good night," Duo says with a sigh, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the armrest, "I made progress.  I got him to smile, I got him to laugh, I got him to meet a girl who didn't want him as a younger brother or a punching bag.  So I went home, found that Heero had already got us nice and moved into the apartment, and I went to sleep.  I figured, 'hey, the day's good.  Sure, we lost the simulation, sure me and Heero have to take up residence in Tokyo-3 while I'm still trying to start a relationship, but I found a guy who I could help.'  I figured, 'it can only get better.'  Right?  Then, the next day…"

            Face flushed with anger, Relena Peacecraft slaps Gendo Ikari with such force that his glasses fly clean off his face.

            "But I'm getting ahead of myself…"


End file.
